1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for storing and pumping blood during surgery. In particular, the present invention relates to a combination centrifugal pump and blood reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a surgical procedure for repair of heart defects, the patient's heart must usually be stopped to facilitate the delicate surgical process. To sustain life during this process, tubes are surgically introduced into the major veins (vena cavae) and artery (aorta) which conduct blood to and from the heart. This blood is diverted from the vein to a heart/lung machine (which includes a blood pump, a reservoir, and an artificial lung) and is reintroduced into the aorta.
A major concern for the heart surgical team is to prevent the inadvertent introduction of air into the heart/lung machine. The introduction of an air embolus into the patient's circulation can cause serious injury or death. The use of a centrifugal blood pump (as opposed to a peristaltic or roller pump) has been increasing in recent years because, among other reasons, of the ability of the centrifugal pump to prevent the introduction of a large bolus of air into the patient. Similarly, use of a collapsible or soft reservoir bag rather than a rigid reservoir has increased because, by collapsing when empty, the soft reservoir bag presents a barrier to the introduction of air.